video_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Arkhamverse Antagonists
The antagonists from the video game series, Batman Arkham franchise. They are villainous and darker incarnations of the DC comic book villains. Antagonists Joker The Joker serves as the main antagonist for all three Batman Arkham video games. He leads his own gang and his origins where he became a new criminal known as "Red Hood" and fell into a Chemical Bath; thus creating Joker. In Arkham Asylum, he manages to take over the Arkham Asylum Island with his gang, killing many Security Guards and Medical Staff as well as releasing the majority of the prisoners and capturing Commissioner Gordon. His ultimate goal was to create an army of TITAN-enhanced henchmen to destroy Gotham City, though in the end, he injected himself with TITAN to fight Batman but was defeated by the Dark Knight and sent back to Arkham Asylum as a prisoner. In Arkham City, he was one of the many prisoners in Arkham City and is dying off TITAN, so he has many of the imprisoned Doctors there to cure him or they'll all die. He also is going war with both Penguin and Two-Face, and even been given military weaponry by Professor Hugo Strange who is in charge of Arkham City. In the end, he dies off the disease. In the prequel game, he pretends to be Black Mask and hires eight assassins to kill Batman. He even later teams up with Bane to get Batman to kill one of them but fails and are both sent to Arkham Asylum. Harley Quinn Harley Quinn serves as the secondary antagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum, fifth antagonist of Batman: Arkham City, minor character of Arkham Origins and set to be the secondary antagonist of the new Arkham Knight. In Arkham Asylum, she was the right and henchwomen of Joker who helped in the Clown Prince of Crime's take over. At the Peniterary where she was imprisoned, Batman pursued her there and apprehended her after defeating groups of Blackgate Prisoners, counter-attacking her twice and then locked her up in one of the cells where she was left crying. In Arkham City, she was a prisoner in Arkham City and a member/second in command of Joker's gang. Harley was later gagged by the Joker and present when Batman brought his corpse through the streets. In Harley Quinn's revenge, she leads the Joker's gang to get revenge on Batman and Robin. But she was captured by Commissioner Gordon and the Police after saving her from an explosion. In Arkham Origins, she worked in Blackgate and had an interview with Joker. Scarecrow Scarecrow is the tertiary antagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum and set to be the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Knight. Throughout the asylum, he spreads fear gas in an attempt to make Batman go insane. In Croc's lair, he attempted to put fear gas in there but was stopped when Killer Croc attacked and severly injured him. In Arkham Knight, he wants revenge on Batman and gathers Gotham City's criminals to help him. Killer Croc Killer Croc is a major antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum, a minor antagonist in Arkham Origins and a cameo in Arkham City. In Asylum, his ultimate goal is to kill and consume Batman and throughout the game he hides inside his lair. As Batman enters his lair, Scarecrow was nearly eaten by the monster. Batman the escaped Croc after collecting enough spores and then trapped him in the depths of the Island. In City, he can be found in the sewers after defeating Ra's al Ghul. In Origins, he is one of the eight assassins who wants to kill Batman. He fought him but was interrogated and captured by Batman. Bane Bane is the secondary antagonist of Arkham Origins and a minor antagonist in the other two. In Asylum, he is fought as a boss but was defeated by crashing into the Batmobile and goes into the water surrounding the Island. In Arkham City, he destroys TITAN containers with Batman but reveals his true motives which led him to being imprisoned in a cell by the hero. In Arkham Origins, he and Joker attempted to make Batman kill someone but failed and was temporarily killed, he then was sent to Blackgate Prison. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy is a major antagonist in Arkham Asylum and a minor one in Arkham City. In Asylum, she was freed by Harley Quinn and injected with TITAN by joker, allowing her to control more powerful Plants which she attempted to destroy Gotham City with but was stopped and defeated by Batman. In Arkham City, her mind-controlled minions were defeated by Catwoman and she struck a deal with Catwoman only to be betrayed. Victor Zsasz Victor Zsasz is a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum and City. He is a serial killer who wants Batman dead and takes hostages throughout the games. His first encounter in Asylum is near the game's beginning as he captures a Security Guard, straps him in a Electric Chair and threatens to kill him if he sees Batman. The player must get behind him and must attack or silent take down him without him killing his hostage. His next encounter is in the Mansion where he is ordered by Joker to take Dr. Penelope hostage and kill her eventually. Batman throws a batarang at his face, instantly knocking him out but managed to escape when Batman fights off some Blackgate Prisoners. In Arkham City, he is in the side-mission where the player must track down Zsasz who has hostages and eventually take him down to save his hostages. Once found, the player must knock him out and imprison him in a cage. Hugo Strange Hugo Strange is the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham City. He is the Warden of Arkham City and leader of the TYGER Guards, as well as responsible for placing Quincy Sharp as Mayor of Gotham City but eventually has him imprisoned within the city too. While unleashing Protocol 10 which means killing all of Arkham City's prisoners and inmates, Batman confronts Strange at Wonder Tower but it is revealed that he is secretly working with Ra's al Ghul to become his successor, but he is betrayed and impaled, left dying by his master as he failed when Batman managed to stop Protocol 10 and confront Strange. Strange then activates Protocol 11 which blows up Wonder Tower, finally killing Strange, and Batman escapes with Ra's al Ghul escaping but dies falling. Ra's al Ghul Ra's al Ghul is the tertiary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City and the true mastermind of Strange and his plans. Batman confronted and defeated him in his world, then finished there after he took his blood, threatning he'll return if he doesn't give up his obsession with the Lazarus Pit. He then revealed he was working with Hugo Strange and was finally killed when he fell from Wonder Tower to be impaled by his sword in an failed attempt to kill Batman. The Riddler The Riddler is a background antagonist in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Origins as well as one of the side-mission antagonists in Batman: Arkham City. During Joker's assault on asylum, he set riddles all over the island which Batman managed to solve, leading the police to arrest Riddler. In Arkham City, he taken all of the hostages from the Church and Batman managed to rescue the hostages, then finally confronted and took down Riddler. In the prequel Arkham Origins, he gathered intel and planned to send it out to the public in order to blackmail Gotham's leaders. He shut down all of Riddler's towers and then defeated Riddler by destroying his server. Black Mask Black Mask is a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City and one of the main antagonists of Batman: Arkham Origins. In Arkham Origins, Joker kidnapped him and used him on many crimes such as attacking the Gotham City Bank and hiring eight assassins to kill Batman for $50 Million. In Arkham City, he was one of the many inmates there and attempted to fight off the TYGER Guards. He managed to escape Arkham City using stolen explosives and then as a boss in the Robin Challenge Pack which must be defeated in the Black Mask Campaign. Penguin Penguin is the quarantary antagonist of Batman: Arkham City and an antagonist in Batman: Arkham Origins. In Arkham City, he engaged in a gang war with Two-Face and Joker. Batman soon infiltrated his Museam and managed to take him down, imprisoning him in one of his cases which was mean't for his collection. In Arkham Origins, Penguin tortured Alberto Falcone with the intention of getting his family out of weapon's trafficking racket. He soon interrupts him during his torture and Batman is soon stopped from beating up Penguin when he is forced to fight Deathstroke. Oracle then contacts Batman and asks him to destroy Penguin's weapon caches. Two-Face Two-Face is the sixth antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. He captures Catwoman and plans to execute her in court, though Batman comes to rescue her and stop Two-Face. Two-Face was defeated and left hanging over a vat of acid by Batman. He manages to escape and still commands his thugs of Arkham City to continue the gang war. Mad Hatter Mad Hatter is a minor antagonist in Batman: Arkham City and Origins. In Arkham Origins, he attempts to go into buisness with Batman but failed when Alice screamed for help and Batman wanted to save her from Mad Hatter. Batman took down his henchmen and then confronted him, he used the Reverse Batarang to knock him down, capturing him and saving Alice. In Arkham City, he drugged Batman and attempted to control him but was defeated. Category:VG Antagonists